Safety Net
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Frank has always been there for his children trying to keep them safe, but he realises he cant protect them from evertrhing, meanwhile Danny has to deal with his own feelings as a father when he's faced with a harsh reality
1. Chapter 1

Safety net

Frank has a hard time, helping his family during a crucial time, which might make some secrets resurface

Chapter 1: Domestic issues

Danny Reagan stood in the threshold of room 815. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Jamie appeared by his side

"You okay?" He asked. Danny grinned

"I can't go in there, I just can't" his voice broke. He could see Jack and Sean on the bed. Linda stood by the side of the bed and the small body rested quietly

"Danny?" Erin and Nicky hugged him tightly. "How is it going?" his sister asked. Jaime entered the room. But Danny couldn't make himself go in there

"Honey, why don't you go inside, and call grandpa?" she told Nicky. She nodded quietly and smiled "come on let's go for a walk"

"I can't" Danny said instantly

"Sure, you can come on, looks like you could use a coffee" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along

They sat on the table quietly. A couple minutes passed without any of them saying a word

"Danny…" Erin grabbed her brother's hand. He smiled weakly "you have to go in there"

"You don't understand" he said dryly "I feel useless, I hate feeling like that"

"You are not useless, Linda, your kids, they need you, you are not useless to them"

Danny entered the room, 30 minutes later. His father had arrived and so had Henry, they booth smiled and left the room. Danny grabbed the small hand that stood outside the covers

She opened her eyes. Her smile was as bright as it had been this morning when he had come to wake her up

"You are here" she whispered. Danny leaned to kiss her forehead

"Yes I am" Danny sat next to his daughter, shortly joined by Linda and the boys

**AN: Hannah ****is 3 years old**


	2. Chapter 2

Safety net

Frank has a hard time, helping his family during a crucial time, which might make some secrets resurface

Chapter 2: white lies

Frank watched Danny comfort his daughter. Hannah had been diagnosed with brittle asthma type two, which wasn't as bad as type one but commonly triggered attacks for which everyone thought was ready, but sometimes it just happened, even though she had been sick since age 2 Hannah had always been a very strong girl, she was very active, maybe more than Linda and Danny would wish

"How is she?" Frank asked when Danny stepped outside

"They say she has to stay here for at least two more days" Danny said tiredly "Linda will stay tonight"

"And you?" his father inquired. Danny just wanted to leave everything and stay there, but he needed to work, he hated to see his little girl suffering like that

"I have some paperwork to do" Danny said "I just want to finish it. So I can stay tomorrow"

Frank nodded "fine, just don't stay up too late"

Danny nodded. He reentered the room. Linda smiled weakly at him. Cartoons were the only sound heard

"I have to go" he said. His children and wife raised their faces "got work to do"

"Can we go too?" Sean asked

"No, you'll stay with Aunt Erin while mom stays here tonight" Danny said. Sean nodded

"Daddy?" Hannah asked weakly "cant you stay?"

"I will, but not today baby, I have to work for a while, but tomorrow, I'm all yours, okay?" his daughter's face lighted up

"Okay" she said as Danny kissed her forehead "see you later, I love you"

"Love you daddy" Hannah turned her attention back at the TV.

"See you boys later" he told Jack and Sean, who hugged their father. And last but not least he said goodbye to his wife

"I'll call you later, I love you" he kissed her sweetly. And a moment was out the door, doing his job

The next day came; Frank was at the hospital when Danny got there

"Dad what are you doing here?" he asked puzzled

"We have a situation" Frank said simply "I need your help, Kelly is in danger"

"What happened?" Danny couldn't believe his dad, he had heard him the day before, and it was his turn to take care of Hannah

"I already asked Linda to stay" Frank said. Regret in his voice

"Oh, no" Danny stared at him "no way, I have to stay here. Why don't you ask Jaime or Erin to help?"

"I need you Danny, you're a detective, I think she's been targeted, I need you to look into it" Frank said gravely. He could see the hate on Danny's eyes "this is not just about Kelly, I think someone is planning something with the press"

"And if it is the press they are planning it with, why do you want to protect Kelly, she might be involved"

"Because I already asked Kelly, she said she'd look into it, but I think she's been followed" Frank told him quietly

"You are the commissioner dad, you can a tell some else to protect your girlfriend" Danny said coldly "I'm sorry but my daughter is waiting for me"

He pushed frank out of the way and entered Hannah's room. Danny was right, how could he ask him to do something that stupid if he had been the first to put family first his whole life

"What do you want?" Danny hissed as Frank went in a while later. Hannah was sleeping and Linda sat on the couch near the bed

"I'm going to go" Linda said "make sure she eats and drinks a lot of water" she kissed Danny, nodded towards frank and left

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to stay in here" Frank said honestly "it's too much for you to see her like this, I don't like what it is doing to you"

"I…" Danny was taken aback "what do you mean?"

"I'm a dad too Danny, I know how it works. You are stressed out because you can really keep them safe all the time, no matter how hard you try"

"So you want me to go, look into something stupid so I can forget about my kid being in the hospital" Danny sighed "when all I'm going to think about it's her"

"Yeah, that was my intention, I'm not saying you can't handle it son, I just don't want to see you like this" Frank placed a hand on his back

"So you want me to be happy and pretend I'm not scared?" pretend that she isn't sick?" Danny's voice broke "cause every time she in here I'm afraid she won't make it"

"Its okay" Frank could see tears on his eyes, he leaned to hug Danny "you are the strongest person I know" he said sweetly "I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise I just wanted to protect you because I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

Safety Net

Frank has always been there for his children trying to keep them safe, but he realizes he can't protect them from everything; meanwhile Danny has to deal with his own feelings as a father when he's faced with a harsh reality

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! **

Chapter 3: DVD Med

Hannah opened her eyes, she saw her father and grandfather hugging each other. Her dad had teary eyes when he looked at her

"Hey baby" Danny leaned to kiss her forehead "you okay?" Hannah nodded

"Hey grandpa!" she said excitedly

"Hey Hannah, I was just checking on you" he reached for his pocket "here" he handed Danny a DVD "I thought you might like this"

Danny examined the movie. It was "Toy Story" – "where did you get this?"

"Jack gave it to me, I went to Erin's before coming here, and he said she liked it"

"She does" Danny smiled at Hannah. She stared curiously at him

"What's that?" her eyes dilated

"Toy Story" Frank said

"Have you seen it grandpa?" the 3 year old asked "I like the last one better, Uncle Jaime said this is the bestest "

"Best" Danny corrected "and I agree with you kiddo, I think the last one is better, Linda cried the whole way trough" Danny told Frank

"I think I should go, I have to finish some paperwork" Frank said, he leaned to kiss Hannah's cheek

"Don't go" she said quietly "you'll like woody" Frank raised an eyebrow

"It's one of the characters of the movie" Danny told him "yeah, you kind of remind me of a cowboy dad" Danny chuckled, Frank turned to his granddaughter

"Oh, well, I guess I could do that later" Frank said. He pulled a chair next to Danny's

"Put it on daddy!" Hannah said excitedly. But a nurse came in just as they were about to start it

"I'm sorry, but I have to check on the IV" she said politely. Hannah watched her move her fingers impatiently.

"If you need anything, you just have to push the button" she told Danny and left. Hannah's eyes followed her

"Okay, so let's see how much I look like this woody person" Frank said, Hannah laughed quietly

The movie started to play. Danny sat by the edge of the bed, but Hannah tried to reach for him

"Daddy" she said "sit here" she pointed to her left side, Danny smiled

"So these are toys, right?" Frank asked. Danny cuddled Hannah closer to him

"Yeah dad, that's why it's called "toy story" Danny smiled. He was amused by the fact that Frank was really immersed in the movie, by the end of it, Hannah had fallen asleep again

"So that was interesting" Frank said standing to his feet "I think Jack said there's a sequel, maybe I should watch that one too"

"Thanks dad, she really enjoyed it, she laughed" Danny said sadly

"Yes, I thought that was good, I'm glad I stayed" Frank hugged his son

"me too" Danny tried hard to hold back his tears when he sat back on the chair by the side of the bed and watched his little girl, who was the bravest person he knew, caught into her own story, where she was healthy and out of danger


End file.
